<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La campagne de l'ouest by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697895">La campagne de l'ouest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les chemins du pouvoir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Viserys Targaryen, POV Robb Stark, Robb Stark is King of the North and the Trident, Strategy &amp; Tactics, Viserys Targaryen Lives, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark est mort, ses filles sont prisonnières à Port-Réal et son fils Robb vient d'être couronné Roi du Nord et du Trident. Lui et son armée marchent sur les terres de l'Ouest depuis la forteresse de Vivesaigues, dans le Conflans. Il va devoir faire face aux Lannister et leurs alliés d'un côté et aux frères Baratheon, désunis, de l'autre.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les chemins du pouvoir [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La campagne de l'ouest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>La campagne de l’Ouest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Après l'exécution de Ned Stark à Port-Réal, prononcée sur ordre du roi Joffrey Baratheon, les forces du Nord s’étaient mises en marche en direction du sud. À leur tête, Robb Stark, qui avait été couronné Roi du Nord et du Trident par ces vassaux à Vivesaigues alors qu’il défendait le château contre une attaque de la maison Lannister. Tout cela avait découlé de la décision irréfléchie de sa mère, de faire arrêter Tyrion Lannister pour la tentative d’assassinat sur Bran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mon Roi, quels sont vos ordres ? lui demanda l’argentée</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Son armée s’était séparée en deux après son couronnement. Il avait envoyé Lord Bolton en direction de Harrenhal, où se trouvaient repliés les hommes de Tywin Lannister afin de le tenir en respect, tout en limitant au maximum les pertes nordiennes, tandis qu’avec sa propre armée, il pourrait occuper les terres de l’ouest qui se retrouveraient alors sans défenses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Avons-nous des nouvelles de ma mère et de Theon ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, pas encore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il les avaient envoyé en ambassade auprès du roi Renly Baratheon et de Lord Balon Greyjoy, espérant pouvoir les rallier à sa cause pour qu’ils fassent front commun contre les Lannister. Si il arrivait à négocier une alliance avec les terres de l’orage pour attaquer Port-Réal et qu’il parvenait à avoir le soutien de la flotte fer-née pour faciliter la prise de Castral Roc, la guerre serait gagnée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Quelle sera notre prochaine cible ? lui demanda son oncle Edmure </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nous allons devoir prendre la dent d’or pour entrer dans les terres de l’ouest. Une armée, moins importante que celle de Lord Tywin, s’y trouve. Mon oncle, vous resterez à Vivesaigues avec l’armée des seigneurs riverains, dans l’éventualité où Lord Bolton soit écrasé à Harrenhal. Viserys, Dacey, vous serez à mes côtés à l’avant-garde de notre armée lorsque nous attaqueront.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mon roi, objecta son oncle, pourquoi laisser une partie de notre armée en retrait ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il avait envie de lui dire que c’était à cause de son incompétence notoire en matière de stratégie, mais il risquait de le vexer. Et avec son grand-père, Lord Hoster, qui était souffrant et de plus en plus affaibli, ce n’était clairement pas une bonne idée, malheureusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pour préserver nos forces en cas de revers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olyvar, son écuyer, serait également à ces côtés lors de la bataille qui allait venir. Lady Mormont, sa fille Jorelle, Lord Karstark et Lord Glover resteraient en retrait, avec le corps principal de l’armée, prêt à attaquer en cas de besoin de renfort. En  prenant l'armée de secours des lions par surprise, la victoire leur était assurée, et pour cela ils avaient besoin d’être rapides, et non pas forcément d’être nombreux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C’est ainsi qu’ils prirent le village de Croixboeuf et tuèrent Ser Stafford Lannister. Les Greyjoy étaient restés sourds à son appel, l’empêchant de mettre à bien son plan et de prendre le Roc. Qui plus est, en son absence, son oncle Edmure avait visiblement ignoré les ordes de Lord Bolton et repoussé l’armée de Tywin Lannister en direction de Port-Réal. Tactiquement, leur victoire était certes indéniable, et le chevalier avait fait quelques prisonniers qu’il pourrait échanger lors des négociations, mais stratégiquement c’était une calamité. En procédant ainsi, le seigneur des terres de l’ouest avait été repoussé suffisamment loin de lui pour préférer se porter au secours de Port-Réal, qui allait être attaquée par Renly Baratheon et sa mère. Et si les lions parvenaient à conserver la capitale et à neutraliser les forces alliées des terres de l’orage et du Bief, la guerre pourrait bien être perdue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Que faisons-nous maintenant, Robb ? lui demanda le dragon</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et se permettaient en privé de s’appeler par leurs prénoms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- L’armée des terres de l’orage et du Bief est en fuite désormais, une partie d’entre-elle va très prochainement se joindre à la notre, le reste s’est repliée en défense sur Accalmie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et, pire que tout, Theon l’avait trahi. Les fer-nés avaient attaqué le Nord, prenant Moat Cailin, Motte-la-fôret et … et Winterfell. Bran, Rickon et Daenerys étaient portés disparus. Des rumeurs faisaient état de leur mort, mais son ancien ami avait fait brûlé les corps avant de les pendre à la muraille du château, de telle sorte qu’ils étaient impossibles à identifier avec certitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le Stark posa les yeux sur la carte qui était continuellement dépliée dans sa tente. Dans tout les cas, il y aurait des mécontents, peu importe le choix qu’il ferait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Avec le soutien de la flotte Redwyne, nous pourrions prendre le Roc, ou bien l’utiliser afin de chasser les fer-nés du Nord. Que me conseilles-tu de faire, Viserys ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Si nous rentrons dans le Nord, les soldats risquent fort de ne plus vouloir repartir de leurs terres, surtout avec l’hiver qui vient. Mais, si jamais Balon Greyjoy s’allie avec les Lannister, alors ils pourraient annihiler nos armées en les attaquant séparément. Reste-t-il une armée sur nos terres pour combattre les fer-nés ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Les paludiers, dans le Neck, sont en train d’affaiblir les fer-nés retranchés dans Moat Cailin, et une petite armée a quitté Fort-Terreur sous le commandement du bâtard de Lord Bolton, mais c’est tout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dragon resta pensif, le regard posé sur la carte dépliée. Falaise, où ils se trouvaient actuellement, n’était pas une position défendable pour un siège sur le long terme. C’était bien pour cela que les Ouestrelin s’étaient rendus lors de leur arrivée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Demandez à Lord Redwyne de mener le blocus maritime de Moat Cailin, nous prendrons la forteresse par le sud en remontant depuis les Jumeaux. Et envoyez Randyll Tarly renforcer l’armée de Lord Bolton avec ces propres hommes. C’est, je pense, le mieux à faire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Cela laisserait le Conflans sans défenses, Viserys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Votre oncle Edmure et ces vassaux devront se débrouiller avec leurs propres hommes si jamais Lord Bolton est vaincu par les Lannister une seconde fois. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>